Electronic messaging, such as, sending and receiving electronic mail (e-mail) continues to grow in popularity. There is growing list of devices that can be used to send and/or receive e-mail. It is not uncommon, for example, to find e-mail being exchanged between users of personal computers (PCs) and users of mobile telephones/pagers.
A more recent development has been the introduction of devices sometimes referred to as digital senders and/or multiple function peripherals. Digital sender devices basically allow users to send e-mail to one or more other users by entering the other user(s) e-mail addresses and/or selecting a defined list of recipients. The user then scans one or more documents using the digital sender device. The digital sender then forwards a digital representation of the scanned documents to the listed recipients over an interconnecting network.
Digital sender devices such as this are useful, for example, in offices, conference rooms, business centers, home offices, schools, and the other like settings where it would be beneficial to enable users to quickly send e-mails without requiring a more extensive computing arrangement. Digital senders can be especially useful to visitors that may not have the ability to access local computing networks, etc.
Multiple function peripheral devices often include the capabilities of digital sender devices along with other features, such as, for example, printing.
Users of conventional digital sender devices, multiple function devices, and other like devices/appliances would likely find it beneficial to be able to archive at least a portion of the data that is processed and/or sent by the device. Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses that can provide such a capability.